


Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #49: blue eyes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #49: blue eyes

I measure my days by the color of the sky.

There's Hutch days, all soft pastel blue, a faint wisp of high cloud giving texture and contrast, shading a thousand uncertainties from horizon to horizon. And there's Starsky days, dark deep indigo, so clear and honest you can see all the way up to the stars. Different, but both so beautiful.

I wanted those lovely blue days to last forever. I didn't want to have to choose just one shade. So all three of us played in the sunshine until the storm broke us.

And now the clouds are here.


End file.
